Uma festa inesquecível
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SiriusxRemus] É aniversário de Remus e ele não quer festa.


**Presente para Chibi** – Amigo Secreto – fórum Ledo Engano

Espero que goste do presente!

* * *

**Uma festa inesquecível**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sirius andava elétrico com a aproximação do aniversário de Remus. Perdia-se em diversos planos para "sua" diversão, como criar em um local fechado uma área sem gravidade, ou então fazer as bebidas fugirem dos convidados, especialmente da Professora McGonagall, e outras loucuras.

Depois que escutou algumas Remus apenas balançou a cabeça e riu. Sabia dos devaneios que passavam pela cabeça do namorado, mas Sirius sempre conseguia se superar. O problema é que não queria uma festa. Andava muito cansado por causa do trabalho e estava próximo da lua cheia então seu humor estava instável.

- Ou então podemos fazer uma piscina gigante de bolas de sorvete e todos vão se melecar e me divertirei muito com suas caras de nojo.

- Sirius...

- Ou podemos fazer uma cascata de fogo e fazer as crianças passarem por ela como uma iniciação... É claro que não vai machucar, mas elas não irão saber disso antes de serem obrigadas a cruzar as chamas.

- Sirius...

- Ah, já sei, podemos...

- SIRIUS BLACK!

Virou a cabeça lentamente e encarou seu namorado. Remus passou a mão, irritado, pelos cabelos, e encarou a cara de cachorro perdido que Sirius fazia e quase desistiu. Quase.

- Eu não quero uma festa, entendeu? Vamos passar quietos em casa, sem comemorações, sem visitas, sem nada. Ok?

- Mas é seu aniversário. Você sempre comemora.

- Hoje eu não quero.

- Se é por causa das minhas ideias eu posso pensar em outras coisas, que divirta a todos... Não vai ser a mesma coisa, mas se é o que quer...

- Sirius, eu não quero saber de nada que tenha a ver com magia, entendeu? Só vamos deixar esse aniversário passar em branco, por favor.

- Ok...

Sentia-se mal por ver a cara de arrasado que Sirius fazia. Sabia que ele adorava inventar coisas para seu aniversário e comemorar ao seu lado sempre fora perfeito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente e suspirou cansado. Depositou um beijo nos lábios quentes de Black e saiu para trabalhar.

Sirius continuou cabisbaixo por um longo período, e foi sentado em uma poltrona olhando para o nada que Harry encontrou seu padrinho.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu?

- Ah...

- Vamos, não pode ser tão sério.

- Remus não quer uma festa esse ano.

- Hum, estranho. Vocês sempre dão uma festa. Foi exatamente por isso que vim, queria saber se precisava de alguma ajuda para preparar tudo.

- Você precisava ouvi-lo Harry. "Sirius, eu não quero saber de nada que tenha a ver com magia, entendeu?".

Harry não pode deixar de rir da imitação de seu padrinho.

- Isso é simples, vamos fazer uma festa sem magia!

Sirius arregalou os olhos e pulou da poltrona, sua tristeza esquecida, abriu um grande sorriso para seu afilhado.

- Isso! Perfeito! Ele nunca estaria esperando.

- Vamos precisar de ajuda já que vai ser sem magia.

Viu o rapaz fazendo algumas ligações e ficou esperando ansioso.

- Pronto. Hermione vai comprar os salgados e mandou o Rony buscar as bebidas e Draco vem ajudar com a decoração.

Em pouco tempo o loiro apareceu na casa dos Black e com um aceno de cabeça cumprimentou os dois. Claro que Harry ignorou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios, ele fez cara feia para o moreno, mas internamente sorriu. Gostava dessas demonstrações de carinho do namorado.

Eles passaram o resto do dia decorando da melhor forma que podiam, e sabiam. Harry havia sido mandado comprar coisas tantas vezes que já tinha perdido a noção de tempo, enquanto isso Draco dava ordens de onde colocar a mesa, as cadeiras, pratos, copos, tinha esquecido como o loiro podia ser obsessivo com limpeza. Tinha certeza que a sala de Sirius nunca estivera tão limpa e organizada.

Vinte minutos antes de Remus chegar do serviço os convidados chegaram carregando várias sacolas e Hermione atrás comandando tudo.

Sirius lançou um olhar cômico para Harry que ria. Seu namorado e Hermione eram muito parecidos. Tinha pena de Rony, sabia o que ele passava.

Depois que tudo estava arrumado Sirius apareceu com uma caixa encantada.

- Coloquem suas varinhas nessa caixa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Ginny que estava de mãos dadas com seu mais novo namorado. Não aprendia mais os nomes deles, ela mudava de namorado como mudava de roupa.

- Remus não quer magia em seu aniversário. Essa caixa foi encantada por Harry, só abrirá à meia-noite.

Alguns relutantes e outros nem tanto começaram a colocar suas varinhas na caixa. Sirius foi o último, mas deixou aberto. Precisava pegar a de Lupin quando ele chegasse.

Em pouco tempo um Remus cansado, irritado e estressado entrava em casa. Entrou na sala esfregando a nuca e arregalou os olhos.

- SURPRESAAAA!

Ia matar Sirius Black.

Uma fila de cumprimentos começou para lhe desejar felicidades, não notou Sirius tirando sua varinha e guardando dentro da caixa que foi fechada com um clique. Eram oito horas.

Depois de ter dado oi para todos os convidados aproximou-se do namorado que sorria feliz e falou baixo com os dentes cerrados.

- Eu não disse que não queria uma festa?

- Você disse que não queria saber de magia hoje, então fizemos tudo sozinhos. Mandei monstro pra casa do Harry e hoje estamos todos livres de magia até a meia-noite.

Antes que tivesse tempo de continuar discutindo com o cabeça-dura do seu namorado Remus foi puxado por Molly em um abraço apertado.

- Não faz ideia do trabalho que eles tiveram hoje, trabalharam sem magia nenhuma.

- É, achei que ia perder o braço de tanto que Draco me mandava esfregar o chão. – Harry reclamou e levou um beliscão do loiro que escutou.

- Ninguém mandou ser fraco.

Remus precisou rir, quando abriu seu sorriso olhou para Sirius que o observava com uma expressão de enlevo e um sorriso simples e caloroso que acabou fazendo-o esquecer qualquer pensamento anterior, aproximou-se enlaçando sua cintura.

- Obrigado.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz Moony.

Pronto. Remus foi conquistado de novo. Aproximou-se para beijar o namorado quando a luz apagou.

- O que aconteceu? – Gui perguntou do outro lado da sala.

- Acabou a luz...

- Tudo bem, não deve ser nada demais. Vamos trocar o fusível. Sirius onde ficam os fusíveis? – Harry perguntou.

- Huh?

- Sirius, você não sabe onde fica?

- Eu...

A casa dos Black era muito escura, a sala estava um breu enorme e de repente duas risadas divertidas soaram próximas.

- Uma festa sem magia e sem luz, isso que eu chamo de surpresa Sirius! – Fred divertia-se com a situação.

- E todos sem varinha para resolver esse problema. Quem poderia imaginar? – Jorge ria mais ainda.

- Como assim sem varinha, sem magia? – Remus perguntou procurando sua varinha no bolso.

- Você disse que não queria magia hoje, então as varinhas foram guardadas em uma caixa encantada que só vai abrir à meia-noite.

- Sirius... Que horas são agora?

- Hum... A última vez que vi eram dez e meia. – respondeu Sirius com uma voz apagada.

Foi o que precisou para escutarem as risadas dos gêmeos aumentarem e mais algumas espalhadas pela sala.

Ninguém queria ir embora sem suas varinhas e com toda aquela confusão, a festa na verdade estava ficando divertida. Harry explicou o jogo de "cabra-cega" para todos e um monte de adultos brincando e rindo como crianças se entreteriam durante um bom tempo.

Foi então que um gemido baixo foi escutado por algumas pessoas.

- O que aconteceu? – A voz de Molly soou preocupada.

Harry começou a rir quando um Remus irritado ralhou baixo. Sirius estava aprontando no escuro.

- Eu bati o pé em alguma coisa. Não foi nada, tudo bem. – respondeu tentando ajudar o tarado de seu padrinho.

Sirius ria enquanto puxava Remus para um abraço, passava a mão por seu corpo e depositava beijos em seu pescoço. Lupin puxou o longo cabelo do namorado, se segurando para não fazer barulho, mas o maldito estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

Harry estava mais perto e escutou um leve gemido novamente e tossiu pra disfarçar, então levou um susto com um aperto em sua bunda e deu um pulo.

- Então você não se importa de aproveitarmos esse escuro também?

A voz sussurrada do loiro em sua orelha levou arrepios por todo seu corpo.

O silêncio de repente reinou na sala e todos pararam de falar um tempo, até que um gemido alto veio dos lábios de Remus.

Não precisou de mais nada para Fred cair no chão rindo. Molly sentiu o rosto arder ao entender o que acontecia. Ginny colocou a mão na boca segurando o riso e Rony ficou sem graça enquanto Hermione apertava sua mão tentando não se descontrolar também. Jorge tentava ajudar Fred a levantar, mas ele próprio mal conseguia respirar de tanto que ria.

E foi nessa bagunça que a luz voltou. Remus tentando se soltar com o rosto pegando fogo de um Sirius que ria do embaraço do namorado. Draco estava com a mão na bunda de Harry que por sua vez acariciava Draco com a mão por baixo de sua blusa.

Jorge já estava roxo por tentar respirar no meio do ataque de riso e Fred deitado no chão segurava a barriga que doía de tanto rir.

- É... Esse aniversário você nunca mais vai esquecer Remus.

Percy encostado na parede falou enquanto bebia calmamente seu refrigerante sem notar as caras de surpresa das pessoas da sala.

- Comemorar um aniversário durante uma queda de luz onde Remus Lupin, digníssimo professor e querido amigo, foi atacado no escuro por Sirius Black, maroto até o último fio de cabelo, enquanto soltava gemidos altos de tesão no meio de seus convidados. Ao mesmo tempo o afilhado do digníssimo maroto se agarrava com o namorado perto da lareira.

As gargalhadas eram gerais, Fred e Jorge davam tapinhas cumprimentando o irmão em um dos únicos momentos em que sentiram orgulho de Percy.

Draco ficou vermelho, mas apenas olhou para o nada com expressão séria, Harry não sabia onde enfiar a cara, Remus fugiu pra cozinha e Sirius sorria sentando em uma poltrona.

Mal podia esperar pelo próximo ano.


End file.
